Maybe It's Fate
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: He left as quickly as he came, but if she stayed at his homestead, maybe Katherine would get a chance to see her mysterious savior again. OCxRatonhnhaké:ton (Connor Kenway) PLEASE, NO AC3 SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS. I, ALONG WITH OTHERS, HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME YET.
1. Katherine Hewitt

**A/N: I've decided to try my hand at an OC for the Assassin's Creed universe. _God,_ I hope she's not a Mary Sue. I tried my damndest to make her as good as I could! Here's hoping. Fingers crossed. Yes, she's paired with Connor and that scares me a bit. Please, no AC3 spoilers in the reviews. I haven't finished the game yet. I'm _slooooow._ XD I've had the game since launch and I haven't finished it yet.**

**LonelyHearts2008**

**Name: **Katherine "Kitty" Hewitt

**Birthdate:** January 15th, 1759 (18 at the beginning of the Revolutionary War)

**Birthplace:** New York

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 130 lbs

**Affiliation:** None

**Occupation:** Farmhand

**Family:**

Mother: Diana (deceased)

Father: George

**Appearance:** Shoulder-length brown hair; somewhat chubby; heart-shaped face; large brown eyes; lightly tanned skin; full lips; ample bust, but not too big for her frame; wide hips.

**Personality:** A humble farm girl. She's naive and doesn't know much about the world around her. Although her life has been hard, she continues to smile. She loves animals and children. Because she's so nice, people usually take advantage of her.

**Biography:** Katherine was born in New York on January 15th, 1759, the only child of George and Diana Hewitt. When she was 5, her mother died from tuberculosis, leaving Katherine and her father to tend the family farm alone. Her father never recovered from his wife's passing. He fell into a long depression, leaving Katherine to take care of both her father and the farm.

Trained from a young age, Katherine lived her life only knowing how to tend the farm, ignorant of the world, and the war, around her. In January 1775, the farm was infiltrated by British Soldiers (the Redcoats) and her father, having aged poorly and suffering from various physical ailments, couldn't fend them off and was wounded by the soldiers.

Before the soldiers could kill her and her father and claim their land for the Crown, a hooded man in white appeared and killed the guards harrassing them. Although Katherine did not know the man, she was forever grateful to him for saving her father. The man then offered Katherine and her father safe lodging at a homestead near a manor where he stayed for their rations and to see that George received adequate medical attention from the doctor.

The man left as quickly as he came, but if she stayed at the homestead, maybe Katherine would get a chance to see her mysterious savior again.

**Outfit:** A simple, dirty olive green dress that has been patched repeatedly and stops at her ankles, a white apron; brown flats, white head scarf.


	2. When I Met You

_January, 1775_

Katherine was surprised to see her father standing by the back door, pulling on his coat.

"Morning, Pa. You going out?"

"Mm," George muttered, throwing his scarf about his neck. "Going to till the farm. Spring's coming and the farm needs to be ready for the new harvest."

"Are you up to it? I could help you if you need it."

George shook his head. "No. You stay in the house. I'll handle it."

"Okay," Katherine replied. "I'll make breakfast. You'll need a break. I don't want you getting hurt, Pa."

"I'll be fine, Kitty. I promise."

With that, George shuffled out of the door, bracing against the blustery, January wind.

* * *

Every little sound had Katherine on high alert, but her father made it back inside without incident for breakfast.

"I made you some tea. Thought you'd be cold."

"You're such a thoughful girl," George mused as Katherine joined him at the table. "I can't think of a man who _wouldn't_ want you."

Katherine gasped. "Stop it, Pa! You're just trying to get me married off to that silly Davy boy!"

"I'm just trying to let it be known that you have suitors. You should really give him a chance. He's a nice boy..." said the old man, sipping his tea.

"He's an _idiot_, Pa. He don't know nothing," Katherine retorted.

"Well, what about the Johnston boy?"

"Willie Johnston? _That _blockhead? No thank you!"

George sighed. "Honey, at this point, it's going to be _very_ hard to have you married. I _would_ like to see you at least have one child in my lifetime."

"Pa, I know you don't have much time left," Katherine said, placing a hand on top of her father's. "I can't just get married to them, no matter how much they may like me. They're not my type, Pa."

George took the silence to pick some food off of his plate.

"Pa, can you tell me how you met Ma?" asked Katherine.

"I've told you this story _so_ many times, Kitty," George said.

"I know, but I like hearing it. It's such a sweet story."

George laughed at his daughter's inquisitiveness.

"When I was 14, your grandmother sent me to the store to pick up some meat for her. She used to tell me, 'If you have a pound left, you can buy yourself a bag of candy'. I went to the shop, but the keep wasn't there. His daughter was at the till that day."

He sighed wistfully. "Your mother was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I was tongue tied the minute I saw her. Damn near forgot my own name. I bought the meat and a bag of candy, but I couldn't eat it. Not when the girl behind the counter was sweeter than any candy in the world." George laughed. "That was a _bad_ present."

"The candy?" Katherine asked.

"Sure was. I kept that candy for a week, trying to find the prettiest ribbon to tie onto that thing and give it to her. And the note! What was I thinking? 'From the man of your dreams'?"

"Well, obviously, Ma liked it."

George finished his tea. "Yes. I was insecure. Those other boys were giving her better and more expensive things. I couldn't afford none of that fancy stuff. Why would she pick me over them? I was a poor farm boy, couldn't buy her nothing or take her nowhere. But, she loved this farm boy with all her heart. I couldn't buy her a ring, but she was _thrilled_ to be marrying me. Your mother was my _everything_, Kitty. The day we got married and the day we had you was the happiest days of my life. I lost a piece of my heart when she died."

Katherine smiled. "I know, Pa." She stood up, spinning around in the kitchen. "I wish that some handsome gentleman would come and sweep me off my feet. I want a love like you and Ma had."

"I'm sure you'll find that one day, Kitty. If you speak it, it'll come true," George said. He rose slowly from his chair.

"Yeah, I'll find it...if you stop trying to marry me off to Sam Davy!" Katherine laughed.

George smiled. "I can't promise you nothing."

A knock on the door broke the festivites.

"Who in the hell could that be?"

"Be _careful_, Pa," Katherine whined, following her father to the door.

He opened it, coming face-to-face with five men in red coats.

"May I help you gentlemen?" George asked.

"Yes. Are you the owner of this land?" inquired one of the men.

"I sure am. What of it?"

"We'd like to speak to you." He looked at the girl. "_Alone._"

"_Pa..._" Katherine whispered, grabbing her father's shirt tails.

"Don't worry, Kitty. This won't take long." George ushered the men inside. "Let's speak out back."

The large man in front stopped another. "Watch the girl."

As she tried to follow her father out the back door, the guard thrust a hand in front of her.

"You're not going to hurt my Pa, are you?" she asked.

"I don't know what will happen if your father doesn't cooperate," he replied.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The guard didn't reply any further, leaving Katherine to wonder if her father would be okay.

* * *

"Now, what are you here for?" George asked.

One of the men brandished a letter.

"We have orders from the Crown to take this land. If you do not comply, we cannot assure you of what will happen."

"That's not happening," George said bluntly. "I've gone through hell and back for this farm! I started a family and raised my daughter here and now you're going to displace us from the place we call home, simply because some big wig on his throne told you to take it for his meaningless war?"

A Redcoat viciously jammed the butt of his musket into George's stomach, knocking the wind out of the man and sending him to the dirt.

"I told you; we could not account for what would happen if you did not comply," said the general. "If you know what's good for you, you'll pack up and leave this place."

"I'll _never_ leave _**my**_ farm!" George cried indignantly.

The general landed a punishing kick to the old man's back.

"Well, then we'll _kill _you!"

* * *

The guard held the struggling girl about the waist as she kicked and fought to help her father.

"_Pa!_ They're hurting him! _Stop it!_ Let me go, you brute!"

"Hold the girl! Or we'll kill her too!"

"Don't you touch my daughter! If you touch her, I swear, I'll grind your asses and feed them to my pigs!"

Another kick shut the old man up.

"Like to see you try it, old man!"

No matter how hard as she fought, the guard wouldn't release her.

"Hey...she's kind of pretty," said the guard, teasingly. Katherine could feel bile rising in her throat as they lewdly ooh'ed and ah'ed and touched her.

"Yeah.." replied another. "I'd reckon she'd be pretty tight! Girls like this come a dime a dozen!"

George scrambled to a sitting position, met with the barrel of a gun at his throat.

"You dirty _bastards!_ Don't you harm my child!" he wheezed.

Fed up with being restrained, Katherine sank her teeth into the guard's arm. He dropped her immediately, howling in pain.

"_You filthy wench!_" he cried, slapping her as hard as he could.

The force of the hit sent her careening across the dirt. Katherine crawled to her knees, putting her arms around her father. A gun was pointed in her face.

"I ought to _kill_ you for that stunt, bitch."

The guard cocked his gun, Katherine closing her eyes.

_"They'll kill us for sure! We're dead! All over a plot of land!"_

What she felt next wasn't the force of a bullet ripping through her chest. Instead, it was something wet, like water. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that neither she nor her father was dead and that the liquid wasn't water.

_"Blood?"_

The general lay motionless in front of the girl and her injured father, an arrow stuck in his back.

"_Pa?_" Katherine sobbed, wiping her father's face."You alright?"

"I'm fine," George coughed. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine, Pa. A little sore, but I'm okay."

"Are you both alright?" asked a mysterious voice.

Katherine looked up to see a man, his face hidden by a white hood. He knelt down to her, letting her get a good look at his face.

_"A Native?"_

"D-did you save us?" she asked.

"Those men were accosting you. I did what I had to."

Katherine smiled tearfully. "Thank you. Those men were going to kill my Pa. They were going to kill me too."

George sat up in his daughter's arms.

"Thank you, stranger. Those men wanted my land for the Crown and was willing to kill me and my child to take it. We are forever thankful."

The stranger merely listened as the old man rambled on.

"We don't have anything of value to give you in return but our gratitude."

The hooded man shook his head. "I ask for nothing but your assistance."

"Our assistance?" asked Katherine.

"There is a homestead near the manor where I stay. It could use rations and you could use medical attention and safe lodging. This place has not been safe for many to stay," explained the stranger.

George extended his hand, grasping the man's weakly. "Thank you so much. No one has ever extended such kindness to us. If only more people were like you, this place would be so much safer. We will go."

The man nodded and stood, Katherine's eyes trained on the mysterious stranger. He left as quickly as he came, but if she stayed at his homestead, maybe she would get a chance to see her mysterious savior again.


	3. Dream A Dream

_One Week Later..._

In a day's time, the girl and her father made it to the manor on the hill. From there, they got directions to the homestead where they would make their new home. Unfortunately, Katherine didn't see the man who saved them that day.

_"I'm so stupid. I should have asked him for his name. He's just a Native man in a white hood. Well, that __**is**__ mighty extravagant. Don't see things like that every day."_

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, Pa?"

"You thinking about something?" asked George.

Katherine leaned on her hands. "The man who saved us. Do you think we'll see him again?"

"Do you _want_ to see him again?"

"Well, I don't want to be in trouble, but I do want to see him again. Maybe he'll come to our new farm?"

"If he's willing, maybe he'll marry you!" George said.

"_Pa!_ Every time I talk about a man, you think I'm trying to marry him! I'm just..._interested in him_, that's all," Katherine said, playing with her fingers.

"Of course...you never been interested in Sam or Willie. What makes this man so special?"

Katherine balled her hands in her lap. "He's just interesting, that's all! Wouldn't you like to at least know the name of the man who saved your life?"

"Don't go chasing after him now. If he _is_ willing to marry you, you'll scare him off before he gets his foot in the door," George teased.

"I'm not trying to marry him, Pa!"

George smiled at his daughter. "We'll see about that. I know you."

* * *

_April, 1775_

The new farm was performing amazingly well. For once, George let Katherine splurge a little in the neighboring town. On the way to the general store, she passed by three boys, playing in the street. At the sight of her, they began to play around her on the foot path.

"Aren't you boys just the sweetest things?"

Katherine knelt down, placing a coin in each of their hands.

"Go spend it on whatever you want!"

"Thank you, miss!" the boys cried happily, running off to spend their newly given money.

She continued on, passing by a group of patrolling Redcoats. She kept her head down, slipping into the shop.

"You a customer?"

Katherine's head snapped up from the floor. "Oh! Yes. I wanted to buy something for my Pa."

"Looking for something specific?" asked the keep.

"No..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Katherine spotted a gold pocketwatch.

"Oh! Pa would _love_ this! How much for the pocketwatch?" asked Katherine.

"A hundred pounds," said the shopkeep.

"Why...that's all I got."

"That'll do if you really want to get your father that watch."

Katherine smiled. "Well, since it's for my Pa, I don't mind parting with the money."

She placed the money on the counter, the man placing the watch in her hand.

"Ain't got a box for it."

"Oh, it don't matter! Pa'll like it either way! Thank you!"

She placed the watch in her pocket, hoping to hurry home soon to see the look on her father's face.

* * *

On the way home, an errant wind blew the girl's bonnet off.

"Oh! My hat! Pa gave me that hat!"

Before she could pick up, a hand grabbed it and held it out to her.

"Is this yours?"

Katherine recognized that voice.

It was the same man, the one in the hood who saved her.

"It's _you_!" she cried.

The man's brows furrowed as she put the bonnet back on.

"You're the man who saved me and my Pa from those Redcoats!"

"Oh. You're that girl."

The hooded stranger looked around.

"It isn't safe to speak here. Too many eyes. Follow me."

Normally, Katherine wouldn't follow a strange man down murky side streets. This time, she followed behind the stoic man. Once they were safely out of view, only did he turn to her.

"You were saying?"

Katherine stammered, blushing wildly. "Oh, wow. I didn't really have anything prepared to say to you. I just...never thought I'd see you again."

The man nodded. "Yes?"

"Uh...my Pa and I moved to the Homestead like you said. We really like it there."

"That so?"

"Yeah! It's quiet and pretty at night and nobody bothers us or steals our chickens," Katherine said.

The stranger was a good listener.

"I'm so rude. I'm Katherine," she said, holding out a dainty hand. The man took it gently and hesitantly, her blush deepening.

"Connor. Pleasure to meet you."

"Connor..."

_"Strangely normal name for a Native."_ she thought.

He let go of her hand.

"I didn't mean to stay this long."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy. I wouldn't have bothered you."

"You aren't a bother," Connor reassured her. "I must go."

"Y-yeah. I've got to get back to my Pa. No doubt he's worrying his breeches off!"

"Hm. You'd do best to get back to him. I'll lead you back to the main street so you can find your way."

"That's mighty kind of you, Connor. Thank you," Katherine said, curtsying to the kind man.

Silently, she followed her now-known savior. She found a sudden liking in watching the man's strong back.

* * *

At the split in the road, Connor pointed up the hill.

"Homestead is that way."

"Thank you again. I should be able to find my way from here," Katherine said. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Hm."

Connor turned his back, prepared to walk back down the road. Suddenly, he turned back around.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Katherine perked up, blushing. "Anything!"

"Could you not tell anyone you saw me? Keep this meeting between us."

She had no idea why, but she figured she'd better listen to him.

"Sure! My lips are sealed."

"Thank you. Take care."

"Uh...you too."

She watched him leave before turning herself and returning home.

* * *

George looked up from his book as the door opened.

"Pa! Pa! You'll _never_ guess who I ran into in town!" Katherine cried, hanging up her bonnet.

"Sit down. Catch your breath, then tell me who you saw," George said.

Katherine sat in a chair across from her father. "Really, Pa! Guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"The man who saved us! He talked to me and everything!"

"Is that so? Did you get his name?"

"I did! His name's Connor!"

"That's a nice name."

"But," Katherine said, putting a finger to her lips. "He said I couldn't tell anyone that I saw him."

"But, you just told _me_, Kitty," George laughed.

"Yeah...but now, _you _can't tell anyone!"

George shook his head. "Oh, dear. What did you get from the store?"

Katherine looked down at her feet. "I spent all the money you gave me, but I hope you like it."

"You hope _I_ like it?"

She pulled the pocketwatch out of the pocket of her apron, handing it to her father.

"It was a hundred pounds, Pa, but I wanted to get it for you."

"Katherine...it's magnificent, but you didn't have to."

"I _wanted_ to, Pa. For everything you do for me."

"Spent all _your_ money on _me_. Girl, you'd probably give someone the shirt off your back," George said, hugging his daughter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Pa."

George ushered his daughter from the living room. "Go rest. I already did the work."

"Pa, you know you ain't fit for all that work!" Katherine cried.

"Oh, hush, child. I'm fine."

"You won't be in the morning when your back is killing you and you can't stand up."

"So, about your 'Connor'. Think he'll be willing to settle down with you?"

Katherine covered her ears. "_Pa!_ Stop it! Stop talking about me marrying him!"

George knew just how to get under his daughter's skin.

* * *

Katherine lay on her bed, smiling into a pillow.

_"You know...marrying him wouldn't __**that**__ bad, but I just met the man. Surely, he won't marry me without meeting my Pa first or without knowing me more."_

Katherine shook her head.

_"Why am __**I**__ thinking about marrying him?"_

Eventually, Katherine rolled over, falling asleep.

* * *

_"Connor?"_

_"Katherine. Thank you for meeting me here."_

_"Where are we?"_

_Connor led her to a river bank, helping her into a wooden boat._

_"I never been in a boat before."_

_"Glad I could be your first."_

_Katherine blushed. "You're a right gentleman, Connor."_

_"I try."_

_They silently rode down the gentle river, Katherine sneaking glances at Connor._

_"What's this all about, Connor?"_

_"I just wanted to do this for you."_

_"But, why?"_

_"I'm...you're interesting, is all. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."_

_"Me neither. Er, thinking about __**you**__, that is!"_

_Connor smiled beneath his hood, Katherine's blush growing and heating her ears._

_"Katherine..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_He leaned in to her, their lips mere inches away. She could feel his heavy, but even, breathing against her lips as he brushed his bottom lip against hers tentatively. Her eyes slipped shut as their lips fully met in a chaste kiss. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Connor hadn't pulled away yet. She took the moment to study his face. Faintly flushed, but oddly tense. Had he never kissed a woman before? _

_Finally, Connor pulled away, releasing a breath he'd been holding._

_Katherine touched her lips. "That was my first kiss."_

_"Mine as well. I'm glad I got to share it with you."_

_"Oh...Connor..."_

_"Katherine..."_

* * *

Katherine's eyes snapped open, her face turning beet red. She rolled over onto her stomach, pressing her hot face into her pillow.

_"Oh, my God! I'm __**dreaming**__ about him!"_


	4. Who's That Lady

_July 1775_

George had been bedridden with an illness that compromised his breathing. Although the doctor assured Katherine that it wasn't life threatening, she couldn't help but be worried for him.

"Does the farm need any tending, Pa?"

George sat up slowly, turning to his daughter.

"Well, there are a few things in the field that need picking. The cows need to be grazed and the chickens need to be fed. Leave the pigs to me. I should be better by then to clean the pen. A lady like you don't need to be getting messy in pig slop."

Katherine pushed her sleeves up and tied her hair back with her white head scarf.

"I'll get on it after I bring you breakfast."

Katherine brought her father a tray of food, sitting it gently on his lap. "Oh, I didn't make you tea this morning, Pa."

"What _did_ you make?"

"I found some new beverage at the general store. They call it coffee. Said it comes from overseas." Katherine inhaled the aromatic scent. "It smells nice."

"It does," George agreed.

"I took a sip of some, but it was so _bitter!_ I put a little milk in it. I hope that makes it sweeter."

George took a sip. "It's perfect, Katherine. Smells good and it's sweet. Thank you, dear."

"I got to get on those chores now. You can leave the tray on the floor when you're done eating. Stay in bed, Pa, and get your rest."

"Be careful, child. I don't want you getting hurt."

* * *

As she was picking corn, Katherine heard the gate swing open behind her. She turned around, coming face to face with a man approaching her.

"Katherine."

"Yes?"

"I...don't suppose you remember me."

She lay the corn on a stool, studying the man's face.

"You _do_ look familiar," she said.

Silently, the man pulled a white hood up. _Now,_ she knew him.

"_Connor?_ What are you doing here?"

Embarrassed, she attempted to brush the dirt off of her dress.

"I'm not decent..."

"You're fine. I was...just checking on the homestead," Connor replied, pulling his hood off. "How is your farm?"

Katherine smiled. "It's thriving! All the people get milk and eggs and meat and vegetables here; they don't have to go all the way into town to spend their money on over priced goods. I can't thank you enough for helping us."

Connor averted his eyes. "It's nothing. I would do it for anyone."

The conversation dissolved into awkward silence, but Katherine didn't want him to leave yet. She thought he would until Connor extended a hand to the field.

"I'm...in between work. Would you like some help?"

Katherine thought if her face got any hotter, her head would explode.

"Sure! My Pa may like it that I have some help. He told me not to hurt myself."

"Take your time," Connor simply said, rolling up his sleeves to get to work.

* * *

Was this a dream? Was her savior _really_ hardly five feet away from her, picking vegetables on her farm? If it _was_ a dream, she hoped she'd _never_ wake up.

"Katherine?"

Katherine tried to wipe the blush from her cheeks, but succeeded in wiping dirt across her face. "Yes?"

"Where would you like me to put the tomatoes?"

Katherine pointed with her free arm. "In that box by the barn. Thank you."

The gate swung open once more, Connor turning his attention to it.

"Who in the hell are _you_?" George asked, slowly advancing on the young man.

"Pa! Don't hurt him! It's Connor! The man who helped us! He was just helping me finish my chores."

George's face softened. "Oh, yes. I remember you now."

"I apologize for intruding," Connor said.

"Not to worry, boy. It's nice that Kitty finally has some help around here."

"Um..._Kitty_?"

"Pa calls me that," Katherine explained. "Y-you could call me that too, Connor..."

George laughed at his daughter. "You know, My daughter's quite smitten with you!"

"_Pa!_" cried Katherine. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? Go back in the house!"

Connor shifted his weight . "_Smitten?_"

Katherine held her hands up defensively. "Don't worry about it. Pa likes to say things that don't mean nothing!"

"You look like a young man in need of some pocket change, Connor," George said. "Why don't you help out at the farm in your free time and I'll pay you a few pounds?"

"That would be beneficial, but I'm afraid I cannot work here often," Connor said.

"Don't worry about it! Come when you need to and help Kitty with her chores."

"Thank you."

"No, thank_ you_. You helped us, so now, we extend the kindness to you."

Connor nodded and George turned on his heel to return to the house.

"When you're done, come inside the house and I'll pay you."

"Yes. Thank you."

Katherine smiled at the stoic young man. "I can handle the rest of the vegetables. Do you think you could let the cows out to graze and feed the chickens for me?"

"Yes."

"The chicken feed is by the coop in a silver pail. Can't miss it."

Silently, Connor opened the gate, letting the cows into the field. He then picked up the bucket to feed the chickens.

Every once in a while, Katherine would look up to watch Connor. His strong shoulders flexed as he spread the feed on the ground. His back, rigid and broad. Katherine couldn't help but think of how it would feel to nuzzle up to him.

Just as she finished up the last of the vegetables, Connor stood beside her.

"I finished what you asked me to do. Is there anything else?"

"No more work, but you could help me carry this into the storage round back."

Connor picked up the heaviest looking box without effort, waiting for her to escort him to the location.

"That don't hurt you? Even Pa can't carry those heavy boxes."

"It isn't all that heavy," Connor replied.

"I'd have to drag that one across the field myself! Glad you're here."

They sat the boxes in the storage, Katherine turning to Connor.

"Let's go back in the house."

* * *

"That was the quickest Kitty's ever been done with the farm work. Thank you, Connor."

"It was my pleasure. You...do not have to pay me. I know you do not have much yourselves. Do not waste your time on me," Connor said.

"Oh, don't be like that. We're grateful for you," Katherine said.

Honestly, Katherine was beside herself with joy. Did that make her a hero worshipper?

"Just a few pounds, Connor. I insist," George said, holding out a small coin purse to Connor. He turned the boy's palm up, dropping it into his hand.

"This was not necessary, but, I thank you."

"Not a problem! Would you like to stay for a drink?"

"I'm sorry," said Connor. "I cannot. I must go now."

"It was nice seeing you again, Connor. Thank you for helping me," Katherine said, swaying coyly.

"You're welcome."

He opened the door, turning back to Katherine.

"I...like the color of your dress," he said.

"Oh?"

"It's a nice color. Your skin...it's..._nice_ against your skin."

Katherine's face turned bright red. "Thank you!" she said, curtsying.

Connor then left, closing the door gently behind him.

This was _more_ than just hero worship. Katherine didn't know what it was, but it was the beginning of _something_. She picked at the sleeve of her dress.

_"I knew I liked this dress for a reason..."_

* * *

Once a month, Connor would come and help at the farm. He could never stay long, but Katherine was simply grateful for his help. One December day, Connor accepted their offer to stay for a moment longer. That day, Katherine decided to eat lunch outside. She was surprised to see Connor join her.

"Connor? You hungry?"

"No. I...just thought I would rest with you. If that is alright with you."

"Of course it's fine," Katherine said.

He sat beside her on the blanket, but he sat on the edge, a good space between them.

"You can sit more on the blanket, Connor. It's fine. It won't bite you."

Katherine smiled as Connor sat firmly on the blanket, still with space between them.

"Do you...do this often?" asked Connor.

"I don't normally do it in the winter, but it's so nice out and Pa counld use a bit of time alone. I don't go out often, so it's always me and Pa. Even if we ain't doing the same thing, we're always in the house together. Pa don't get out much either. He can't."

"Why not?"

"Bad back and knees. His hip ain't too good either. Pa ain't been too healthy since my Ma died."

Connor turned to her.

"Um...what do...women like?"

"What do you mean?" asked Katherine.

"For gifts? What do they like?"

"Well, every lady is different. I'm a simple gal, so I don't like all that fancy stuff. Just having a good man is enough for me. I suppose you could get her flowers or something. My Pa gave my Ma candy. Does your lady like something in particular?"

Connor looked away. "I am not sure. I do not know her that well."

"Does she take care of her appearance? It's kind of expensive, but she might like some perfume. A nice pair of earrings or a ring might be nice. Those are expensive too. If she's a regular gal, some flowers or something pretty might tickle her fancy," Katherine said.

"What do..._you_, in particular, like?" asked Connor.

"Me?" Katherine paused for thought. "Hm...a new dress. Nothing fancy. I saw a nice one in a tailor that looked like my green one, but it was a pretty blue color. Why do you ask?"

Connor shook his head. "No reason. Just...signifying."

Katherine smiled, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Who was Connor's special lady?

* * *

Connor prepared to leave, thanking them again for their kindness and hospitality.

"I may not be back for a while."

"Oh?"

George became serious. "Are you going into the war?"

_"The __**war**__?"_ Katherine thought with dread.

Connor averted his gaze. "Of a sort."

Katherine crossed her hands over her heart. "Please be safe."

"I cannot promise anything."

Connor shook George's hand, then hesitantly placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"I am not worth worrying about, Katherine. Do not trouble yourself over me," he said.

"But, Connor..."

Connor shook his head. "Tell no one that I have been here. I would not want anything to come to harm you and your father."

"Okay, but come back safely, Connor. Please?"

"I'll try."

With that, Connor left, Katherine's hopes of ever seeing him alive again becoming slim.


	5. Revelations

_Christmas Day, 1778_

Three years. Three years since Katherine last saw or spoke to Connor. She sighed when the gate would open and it wasn't him. She missed talking to him. He left her on somewhat of a cliffhanger last they spoke. Katherine wondered if he'd wooed his special lady. Her heart swelled at the thought of his happiness, but sank into her shoes at the thought of not being Connor's special lady.

How _could_ she be? They barely knew one another and their interactions had been only platonic. Still, she held out a glimmer of hope that maybe, just _maybe_, Connor felt the same way.

_"What if he __**is**__ interested in me, but he just doesn't know how to tell me so?"_ Katherine thought. _"Or...what if he forgot about me?"_

God, she hoped he was okay.

* * *

"I wish I could write him a letter, Pa."

"Kitty, I'm sure he'll come back."

"But, what if he doesn't come back to _me_?" asked Katherine.

"He doesn't have to. If he wants to come back here, Connor will show up. I sure do miss his help."

Katherine leaned on her arm. "I do too."

George knew how to get his daughter riled up.

"Kitty, isn't Connor a _great_ man?" George said. "He's strong and he seems to be your type. Isn't he a _handsome_ young man? If he would marry you -"

Katherine glared at her father. "For the _last_ time, Pa, I _don't_ want to marry Connor!"

"But, he'd make such a _wonderful_ son-in-law!"

"_Pa!_" cried the girl.

"A humble, strong, noble son-in-law. He'd be devoted to you! Just think of the children you'd have!"

Katherine hid her face in her hands. Really, none of that sounded bad. Connor _was_ handsome. Connor _was_ strong and humble and noble. Connor _was_..._**everything**__ she wanted._

"Why don't we go on a carriage ride? To get your mind off everything."

"It couldn't hurt none," Katherine said.

George ushered his daughter out of the house. Just as he was about to help her inside the carriage, Katherine caught the glimpse of something white coming up the hill.

Was she just seeing things or was it..?

"Is that..._Connor_?"

It was. The man made his way up the hill, a flat box tucked under his arm. He sprinted up to the carriage.

"Katherine."

"Connor! You're back? For good?" she asked.

"No. They called a ceasefire for Christmas. I don't celebrate the holiday, but I was released as well."

Katherine was just happy to see him. Her eyes focused on the box.

"Is that for your special lady?"

Her question drew his attention to the box.

"Yes. I...hope she likes it." He held the box out to her. "Here."

"You...want _me_ to look at it?"

Connor shook his head. "It's for _you_. I got it for you."

"For _me_? Whatever for?"

It hit her.

"...I-_I'm_ your special lady?"

Slowly, the man nodded.

"But, I thought that you knew another lady! You were asking me what ladies liked, so I assumed you were asking me for advice with another lady! Why didn't you tell me that you meant _me_?"

"I couldn't just tell you. I'm not...versed in the ways of romance."

"But, why? _How?_"

Connor leaned against the carriage. "You and your father showed me such kindness most people would not extend to someone the likes of me. Their home, their resources...their..." He pointed to Katherine's chest, smiling faintly. "_Hearts_."

Katherine looked at Connor through hazy, tear filled eyes. "Connor..."

"Open the gift. I...hope you'll like it."

Katherine opened the gift, gasping at its contents.

"It's...the dress I saw in the tailor shop." She held the dress against her. "How did you -"

"You told me. When I asked you about what you liked, you said the dress. I saved the money that your father gave me and performed some other menial labor for coin and bought this, but I became roped into the war. I would have given it to you that Christmas, but I was not in the position to," Connor explained.

"Thank you, Connor. You really didn't have to."

"There is...something else in there."

Katherine reached inside the box, pulling out a somewhat battered ring.

"A ring?"

"It's little beat up and it's second hand, but I want you to wear it."

He pulled a chain out of his jacket, a matching ring strung through it.

"Is this a -"

"Not necessarily. But, I do want you to remember me."

Katherine smiled. She was surprised when Connor grabbed her left hand gently, the ring in his other.

"It goes on like this," he said, slipping it onto her ring finger.

He patted her hand before dropping it to her side.

"Katherine," George said. "Why don't you put on your new dress and you and Connor can go on the carriage ride?"

Connor shook his head. "I did not intend to stay. I would rather not intrude. I will see Katherine some other day when I have more free time."

He grabbed her hand once more, holding it firmly in his own.

"Take care of yourself," he said.

"I say the same to you, stranger," Katherine replied playfully.

Connor let go of her hand, turning on his heel and retreating back down the hill.

He didn't say much, but he didn't have to. His gift said everything.

* * *

_1781_

Katherine wore the ring Connor gave her religiously. She didn't take it off or sit it down or anything. Today was the day of Norris and Miriam's wedding, giving Katherine the perfect opportunity to wear the dress Connor gave her. It was special, so she refused to wear it in the field. She smoothed the dress with her hands, the ring on her left hand gleaming in the sunlight.

"Pa? You dressed yet? We're going to be late for the wedding!"

George shuffled past his daughter.

"Alright, girl! I'm ready. Come on."

* * *

Katherine sat in a chair next to her father.

"I never been to a wedding before. Are they all this pretty?" Katherine inquired, looking at the decorations.

"They vary. Your mother and I got married in a church, so that was a tad extravagant. Some people have outdoor weddings." George checked his pocket watch. "Should be starting soon."

Katherine continued to look around as people filed in. "Pa?"

"Hm?"

"You think Connor'll show up?"

"Can't say."

Someone took the seat beside Katherine, laying a hand on hers. She turned to face the person, smiling wildly.

"Connor! You're so quiet and sneaky, I never hear you coming!"

He gave her a slight smile. "I knew that dress would be nice on you," he said.

"Thank you."

"Could I speak to you alone after this?"

Katherine flushed red. "Sure. What for?"

"Something I need to speak about with you."

She opened her mouth to answer, the wedding's beginning signaling her to shut up.

* * *

After the wedding, Katherine followed Connor to a secluded hill.

"What's the matter?"

"Some very important things are going on in my life."

Katherine nervously kicked at the grass. "You're...going to leave again?"

Connor nodded. "I honestly do not know what will happen to me, Katherine."

Katherine grabbed his jacket, Connor watching, but he ultimately left it there.

"I can't let you leave one more time without telling you...before you saved us, I didn't believe in love at first sight. My Pa said he loved my Ma from the moment he met her, but I never thought that I would find something like that. I thought that I was just worshipping you, like a hero, but then we talked more and -"

Slowly, Connor pulled her into an embrace.

"Connor?"

"_Shhh..._I saw someone do this and I wanted to do it as well."

Katherine wrapped her arms around the man's strong back, simply letting him hold her silently. She nuzzled into his chest, inhaling his earthly scent.

"Connor, I'll wait for you. When you're ready to settle down after the war, do you think you'd still look my way?" Katherine asked.

Connor remained silent for a moment before taking a chance and burying his nose in her hair.

"Yes."

Katherine smiled into his chest. "That makes me happy."

He pulled her away gently, holding her at arms length.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think we're rushing things, do you?"

"Should I come back safely from this, we should have a lot more time to get to know each other even better," Connor said.

"I know. I can't wait. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Katherine looked past Connor, holding back tears. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Neither do I."

"I don't want to be away from you for another day, Connor," Katherine sobbed.

"Keep that ring. For...you know..."

Katherine shook her head. "I don't..."

"Should I return, _if_ I return, I would like...to marry you."

Katherine thought her heart would burst out of her chest.

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes."

Connor glanced to his left, then back to the girl.

"Could I try something?" he asked.

"Try what?"

"I apologize if I do something wrong."

He began to slowly lean in and Katherine knew _exactly_ what he was going to do.

_"I dreamed about this...about him kissing me. It's really happening. It's...__**really**__ going to happen!"_

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, Katherine enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. Her eyes slipped shut, her hand unconsciously resting on his cheek. Connor tensed for a moment, but softened and pressed his lips against hers a bit more. His arms linked around her waist, holding her close to him.

After a minute, he pulled away, opening his eyes slowly.

"Connor...that was my first kiss," Katherine said, touching her lips.

"Mine as well."

"It was..._nice_."

"Yes."

Katherine smiled, Connor pressing his forehead to hers.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Could you kiss me again?"

A smile. "As much as you would like me to."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her today in case he lost her tomorrow.


	6. I Now Pronounce Thee

_February 1782_

On her way into town, Katherine spotted Connor on his way to the manor on the hill.

"Katherine..."

"I heard about the man that lives in that manor. He died not that long ago, didn't he?"

Connor sighed. "Yes. That man was my mentor and a great friend of mine. I was going to visit his grave."

"I'll leave you to it then," Katherine said. "I've got to go into town for Pa."

"I'll stop by your farm later. Your father and I have something we need to speak about."

Their relationship hadn't evolved much since sharing their first kiss nearly a year ago. They still seemed platonic, but Katherine quickly realized that Connor was a man of few words and emotions. Love was a strong emotion for Katherine, but Connor seemed to be in better control of it. It took everything in her not to just kiss the man.

She continued down the hill to the town until she heard screaming in the distance.

"Katherine!"

Connor was following her, jogging behind her.

"Yes?"

Impulsively, Connor spun her around, smashing his lips to hers. He pulled away, leaving Katherine starved for breath.

"It had been far too long."

"Hasn't it?" was all Katherine could say.

"Go on your way. Try not to get swallowed up in the festivities going on."

Katherine ran her hands down Connor's jacket, smoothing it. "Think you could tell me more? You know, about your people?

"Are you truly interested in that?"

"Course I am," Katherine said. "It wouldn't hurt to know everything about the man I'm to marry."

Connor nodded. "I'll tell you everything after I speak to your father." He shooed her down the road, hand on her lower back. "Hurry on now. I promise to see you later."

* * *

Katherine closed the door to her home, hanging her shawl.

"Pa! I'm back!"

"In the living room, dear," George called.

Katherine stepped into the living room, surprised to see her father sitting with Connor, who slowly, but disdainfully, was nursing a warm cup of coffee. He frowned, sitting the cup on the saucer, obviously displeased with the taste. She sat beside him, peering into the cup.

"Pa, you gave it to him _black_?" asked Katherine.

"Well, how else are you supposed to serve it?" George retorted.

"Maybe Connor would like some sugar or milk in his coffee. Not everyone can drink it black."

Katherine picked up the cup and saucer. "I'll go sweeten this up for you."

George smiled after his daughter, turning his attention back to the young man.

"What're you looking for, Connor? Checking up again?" he asked.

"No. This visit involves your daughter."

Katherine sat the cup in front of him and took her seat beside him.

"Thank you."

"My daughter? Katherine's a good girl. Surely, she couldn't have done nothing," George teased.

Connor shook his head. "No, sir. Nothing was done. No crime was committed."

_"Unless you count falling in love with you a crime."_ Katherine thought to herself, smiling knowingly.

Connor sipped at his coffee, seemingly pleased with the taste of it now.

"I wanted to ask you for Katherine's hand in marriage."

Katherine smiled inwardly, knowing her father couldn't resist.

"You come here, asking to marry _my only daughter_?"

Connor looked at George. "Yes." He pulled out the ring on the chain around his neck.

"So, that's the match to the ring you gave Katherine?" George asked.

"Yes, sir."

George leaned back in his chair, scrutinizing the young couple. He then smiled and laughed heartily.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you can marry my daughter! She can't stop thinking about you."

"There is one more thing I would like to ask."

"Go on?"

"I would like to work and live here at the farm."

George nodded emphatically. "Of course. You're great help! I'd feel sad if you married Katherine and took her away."

"No way, Pa! You need me here!" Katherine cried.

"When would you be able to come?"

"When will you have me?" asked Connor.

"Are you _kidding_, boy? Now, if you're able!"

"Yes. I have some things to take care of first."

"Go on. Take your time!"

Connor unhooked the chain from his neck, dropping the ring into his hand. He slipped it onto his ring finger, taking Katherine's hand in his own.

"You're going to be a _great_ son-in-law," George mused.

"Let me give you a tour of the house, Connor. You'll be living here pretty soon," Katherine said, pulling the man out of his chair.

George watched his daughter and her new fiance as she chattered on about the kitchen and Connor just listened.

* * *

Katherine noticed that Connor was interested in one room at the end of the hall. He opened the door, peering inside.

"Katherine, this room is empty," he said.

"Me and Pa took the smaller room. We don't have a lot of things, so we don't have any use for a big bedroom like that," Katherine explained. She pat his chest. "Maybe we can move to that room when we get married."

"Perhaps we could."

* * *

The couple decided to sit in the field after the tour. Two adjacent stools against the wall, they had a perfect view of the night sky.

"You promised me that you'd tell me about your people, Connor."

He continued to look out into the distance.

"I am of the Kanien'kehá:ka."

"The _what?_" Katherine asked, confused.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Mohawk?"

Katherine nodded. "I knew you were a native when I first saw you, but I had no clue which tribe you belonged to."

"Well...I am not _all_."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was British," Connor said. "I was raised by my mother in her village. She cut off contact with my father and raised me alone until she died."

"Your Ma's dead too? I'm so sorry."

"I was five when she died. Our village was attacked and set ablaze. She didn't make it."

"That's so tragic. My Ma died from consumption when I was five. Pa didn't recover. He loved my Ma something fierce. Did you ever meet your Pa?"

"I did," Connor said. "He died recently."

"You're an _orphan_, Connor?" Katherine said sadly.

He put an arm around her gingerly, pulling her close to him.

"Did your Ma name you Connor?"

"No. My mentor gave me that name."

"Your mentor? The owner of the manor?"

"Yes."

"So, what's the name your Ma gave you?"

"She named me Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Stunned silence.

"Er...I can just call you 'Connor', right?" Katherine asked, her fiance nodding in response. "That's a mouthful, but it's a nice sounding name. Does it mean something?"

"It means 'a life that is scratched'."

"Like, fighting to survive?"

"That's the idea."

Katherine lay her head against his chest, listening to his calm and easy breathing.

"You'll teach me how to say your real name, won't you?"

Connor pressed a kiss into her hair. "Of course."

* * *

George peered out the window at his daughter, in awe of how serene the two looked.

_"Reminds me of the good old days, watching the stars with her mother."_

* * *

_Summer 1783_

"I don't know, Pa," Katherine said, looking up at the pillar of a large cathedral in town. "Connor doesn't look like a God fearing man. Maybe we should just get a priest and have the wedding outside?"

"Well, what kind of wedding does he want, Kitty?" asked George.

Katherine shrugged. "He said he's leaving all that to me. I'm a little worried, Pa."

"About what?"

"What if Connor's leaving all of this to me because he don't want to get married?"

"Child, he _loves_ you!"

"He ain't never told me so, but he shows me a lot."

"Maybe Connor is a man of few words," George said. "If it's really bothering you, Katherine, talk to him."

* * *

When the two returned home, Connor was tilling the field.

"Only _you_ can talk to him," George said, retreating into the house.

Katherine stared at her betrothed as he toiled. He'd forgone a shirt, working tirelessly. Sweat poured from his brow, soaking into his hair. The strong, Summer sun beat down on him, flushing his body a faint red.

She slipped past the gate, closing it quietly. She leaned against it, still watching him.

"You're working really hard, Connor. Like you're trying to earn your keep. Take a break. I don't want you getting sore on me," Katherine said.

Only then did Connor look up from his work.

"You're back. Your father?"

"He's inside."

"I can keep going. Don't worry about me."

"Oh, I'm _going_ to worry about you. You've been working since we left?"

Connor nodded. Katherine sighed.

"Take a break? For _me_?"

Compliantly, Connor sat on a nearby stool.

"I'll get you some water."

She got him some water and sat beside him, rag in hand. She dabbed his sweaty forehead, Connor gulping down his water.

"Connor, can I ask you something?" Katherine inquired.

"Anything."

"Do you _really_ want to marry me?"

Connor looked at her, seemingly cross. He moved her hand, taking the rag. He never let go of her hand, instead, choosing to press it against his heart.

"I would not have gone through all of the trouble to ask your father for your hand if I did not want to marry you. Honestly."

"But, you don't even tell me that you love me, Connor. On top of that, you left the wedding planning to me. I don't know what you want!"

"Katherine, I left that to you because it does not matter how we marry, as long as our union is legal. If I am with you, nothing else matters. Not a dress, not a priest. Just us. Even if we got married under a starless sky, in rain, snow or fire, _you_ are the only thing that matters to me," said Connor.

"...Connor..."

"Although..." Connor said, lacing his fingers with hers. "To be fair, _you_ haven't told me that you love me either."

"I was waiting for _you_," Katherine said.

"Do you love me?" asked Connor.

Katherine scoffed. "_Of course_ I love you, you idiot! I thought I showed you that."

"I thought _I_ showed _you_?" Connor said.

"You _did_, but sometimes, a girl likes to hear you say 'I love you'."

"Then, I would like to hear it as well."

Katherine looked her betrothed in the eyes. "I _love_ you, Connor Kenway."

"And _I_ love _you_, Katherine Hewitt."

A loving kiss was pressed to her forehead as he pulled her to his chest.

"Let us make a pact here."

"What kind of pact?" she asked.

"From now on, we communicate instead of stepping around our feelings. If we are to be successfully wed, we must be able to talk to one another."

Katherine craned her neck, pecking him on the lips. The kiss was salty from the sweat that dripped down his face.

"Sounds good to me..."

* * *

"I was thinking..." Connor began one morning over breakfast.

"Go on."

"Why can we not just sign a marriage license?"

"You want to forgo a ceremony?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. I'm more comfortable with it just being us."

"I'm okay with that," Katherine said, sipping her tea.

"Then it's settled," said George. "Once we can afford to get you married, we'll sign that marriage license and have you on your way."

Now that the wedding plans were set, Katherine couldn't wait to take the next step in her life with Connor.

* * *

_December 15th, 1783_

When Katherine opened the door of the bedroom Connor stayed in, she found the man sitting on the side of the bed, hands folded under his nose in thought.

"Good morning, Connor," she called from the door.

His head snapped up, a smile playing on his lips. He pat the space next to him.

"Come here. Close the door."

She did as he said, sitting on the other side of the bed. He reclined back until his head rest in her lap.

"We're to be married today, aren't we?"

She ran her fingers through his hair, enthused by the soft locks. "That we are. I'm nervous."

"As am I," Connor said.

"But...it's a happy nervous. I'm nervous 'cause we're getting married, but I'm happy 'cause I can't imagine my life without you."

Connor closed his eyes as his bride stroked his hair.

"Connor?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you pick me?"

"Pick you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like, why did you fall in love with _me_? You could have left me by the wayside."

Connor exhaled. "Well, when I saved you and your father, I was just doing something that I would normally do for anyone. There was no concept of love or lust. But, we kept running into one another and eventually, I gave up and decided to visit you and give myself a chance to know you. I think that was one of the smartest decisions of my life. If I had not, I would not have gotten to known such a beautiful, humble, altruistic, deeply caring girl."

"You're just saying that."

"Not true. I commend your father for doing an impeccable job of raising you. You interested me so much, I simply could not stay away from you."

"Connor, I'm just some silly farm girl. I don't know nothing about the world. All I know is about farming," Katherine said.

"That's not true either."

Katherine stopped playing with Connor's hair to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"You know about love as well, for how could you love me so purely?" Connor replied.

"Oh, Connor..."

Connor met her halfway for a kiss, laying comfortably back onto her lap.

"You know what, Connor?" said the girl.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I'm nervous any more."

The couple's fingers intertwined, Connor spinning Katherine's ring gently.

"Neither am I. I love you, Katherine."

Katherine smiled. "And _I_ love _you_, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

* * *

It was now or never. Katherine and Connor stood before the court house where they would sign the document that would signify the beginning of their life together. Katherine in the blue dress Connor gave her, Connor in a suit George let him wear, the two stood nervously.

George stood behind the two for support.

"Whenever you two are ready."

Connor clasped Katherine's hand in his.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready if you are," she replied.

Slowly, the couple walked into the court house, hand in hand. No matter what came their way, they'd face it together.

* * *

George was nodding off when the large oak doors swung open and the young couple walked out.

"Well?" he asked.

Connor held out a piece of paper with a seal on it.

Katherine smiled. "It's official, Pa. I'm now Mrs. Katherine Kenway!"

She didn't expect that meeting a hooded hero would lead to this. Connor would probably never say, but Katherine could feel his happiness. Maybe, just maybe, meeting him was fate.


	7. The Epilogue

_September, 1785_

It's been two years since Katherine Hewitt married Connor Kenway. Her father's health has since declined further, leaving him mostly bedridden. He was no longer able to perform even menial labor, so the operation of the farm was left to Katherine and her husband. George mostly ran operations from his bedroom or a chair. However, for as few words as he spoke, Katherine could see that something was bothering Connor.

One night, after putting her father to bed, Katherine sat, brushing her hair in front of a second hand vanity George bought her shortly after getting married. Wordlessly, Connor pulled the covers back, slipping into them.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

Katherine slipped into bed beside him, running an index finger down one of his biceps.

"Something bothering you?" she asked.

"You could say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

Connor sat up, threading his fingers through Katherine's hair.

"Your father..."

"What about Pa?"

"I do not like seeing him like this," Connor said.

Katherine smiled at her husband's gentle touch. It was almost like he thought he'd break her.

"What do you mean?"

"My mentor. He died the same way. I did not want to see him like that. Eventually, he died. He went peacefully, but he had to suffer first. He already had limited mobility; seeing him in that bed, unable to move, it saddened me."

Katherine took Connor's hand in hers.

"Connor, I ain't looking forward to it neither, but I know Pa's time has to come. One day, he's going to join Ma in heaven. Then, he'll meet _your_ Ma and Pa and your mentor and they'll all watch over us and our child. I just...got this feeling that Pa ain't going to live to see the baby. He really wanted to see me with children."

Connor placed his hand on his wife's slightly swollen belly.

"I'm worried about that as well. I would like for him to meet our son or daughter."

"I think Pa could go right now, happy that he at least lived to see me get married and expect a baby, but that ain't enough."

"Whatever happens, we face it together."

Katherine lay against her husband's chest in the darkness.

"That's right. Come what may...Good night, Connor."

"Good night."

* * *

_March 25th, 1786_

By now, George was completely immobile. He relied on Katherine and Connor for everything. While helping her father out of the bath, Katherine felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Ah!"

"Kitty?" George asked, placing a shaky hand on his daughter's arm.

"It won't stop," Katherine said, grimacing. "Is something happening to the baby?"

"Yes," George replied. "It's being born."

"_Agh!_ _Connor!_"

The door opened, Connor shocked at the sight of his doubled over wife.

"She's in labor, Connor. Get the doctor."

"I've got to get you dressed first, George and get Katherine to a bed."

"Don't worry about me!" Katherine cried. "Just get Pa dressed and in bed. I'll get myself to bed."

Katherine hobbled through the pain to her bedroom. She sat on the bed, rubbing her stomach through the excrutiating pain.

Connor and the doctor bolted through the door, Katherine a little happy that her husband was now by her side.

"Find me some water and a rag. This could take a while."

* * *

Connor was between tending to George and being with Katherine. George hated to hear his only child in pain, but that was the only way his grandchild was to be born.

_"Endure it for a bit longer, Kitty. It'll be over soon."_

* * *

On the outside, Connor appeared cool and collected. Inside, his heart beat a frantic rhythm against his ribcage. He sat, prayed, paced and tapped outside the room where his wife was giving birth.

_"Push! Push!"_

An ear deafening scream from Katherine made Connor furrow his brows.

_"Once more!"_

Another scream and the room went silent. Connor stared at the door in fear.

_"Is the baby okay?"_ he could hear Katherine ask from within. Well, _she_ was okay, but what of their child?

Silence. Then, the faint stirrings of an infant. Before Connor could comprehend, the room was filled with the baby's cries. He allowed his body to relax and the door swung open.

"Come in," said the doctor.

There Katherine was, tired but otherwise okay, staring at the wiggling bundle in her arms with adoration.

"Connor..."

The doctor pat the man on the back. "It's a boy."

He joined his wife at her bedside, surveying the newest member of their family.

"Isn't he beautiful, Connor?" Katherine asked.

"He is."

"What should we name him?"

Connor scooped the baby into his arms gently. He stirred and whined, but remained calm. He studied the baby, smiling faintly.

"Ethan."

"That's a nice name," said Katherine.

"I remember seeing it somewhere."

"Ethan Kenway. I'm alright with that."

The new parents fawned over their child a moment longer.

"You gotta show Pa."

"Can he be away from you so soon?"

"If you bring him back, I think i't'll be fine."

* * *

Connor took slow, even steps to the room across the hall. He rapped lightly on the door, hearing George laugh inside.

"Come in."

Connor opened the door as George sat up.

"It's a boy," Connor said, kneeling to let him see his grandson. "His name is Ethan."

"Oh...he's just _darling_. He looks like Kitty when she was a baby." George rest a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "Are you ready to be a father? Are you ready to raise another young man?"

"I am confident in my and Katherine's ability to raise him," Connor said, shifting his son slightly.

George closed his eyes and smiled. "Then, that is all I need to hear."

* * *

They hadn't bought adequate bedding for the baby, so Connor made a makeshift bed for Ethan out of a few blankets and a basket. For now, he was content in watching Katherine nurse their hungry child.

"I hope he'll grow up to be a noble man like his father," Katherine said, smoothing the baby's hair.

"I hope he'll become a pleasant boy with humble beginnings like his mother's," Connor replied.

They looked at their child for a moment longer.

"We did it, Connor."

Connor gave his tired wife a gentle kiss.

"We did."

* * *

_March 26th, 1786_

Connor was the first to wake up, silently getting out of bed to avoid disturbing his wife and son. He knocked on George's door, but didn't receive an answer.

"George?"

Connor opened the door, George laying as he had been when he put him to bed.

"George?"

He put his ear to the man's chest.

No heartbeat.

Connor said a silent prayer for the man and left, closing the door.

* * *

He entered his own room as Katherine placed a crying Ethan in her arms to nurse.

"Oh! Connor! You're already up. Did you check on Pa?"

Connor sat beside her. "I did."

"...Well?"

"He's..."

"...He's _what_?"

"He's dead. He must have passed away in his sleep."

Katherine looked down at the covers, then to her son. She smiled past her tears.

"You know, I'm sad that Pa's gone now, but I'm happy too," she said.

"Whatever for?"

"Because Pa held on a little longer just so he could see his grandson."

She broke down into tears.

"I'm going to miss Pa, but now..." she sniffled, looking into the eyes of her newborn son. "I have a new responsiblity. I'm a mother now and I'm sure that Ma, Pa, your Ma and Pa and your mentor are watching over us and Ethan from heaven."

Connor sighed, pulling Katherine into a gentle hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Katherine, you are _far_ too pure for this world. If only more people thought like you, it would be a much better place. I love that the most about you. Your selflessness."

He rubbed her back as she sobbed, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Let it all out. Leave nothing unsaid."

When one life begins, another is ended. No one understands this more than Connor himself.


	8. What's In A Name

**Omake**

_Five Years Later..._

"Mama!"

"You better not be bringing no frogs in this house, Ethan," Katherine chastized her son.

"No, Mama. I just wanted to ask a question."

Katherine sat down, pulling Ethan onto her lap. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your name, Mama?"

"My name? Why, my name is Katherine. Why do you ask?" Katherine asked.

"What's Papa's name?"

"Papa's name is..." Katherine stopped, debating whether to tell her son his real name or his pseudonym. "Papa has two names, Ethan."

Ethan held up two fingers. "Papa's got _two_ names?"

"That's right. Papa says his name is Connor, but that's not his real name," Katherine explained.

"So, what _is_ Papa's real name?"

"Why don't you ask Papa for yourself? He's right out back."

Ethan leapt off of his mother's lap, bolting for the back door.

_"What is that boy up to?"_

* * *

"Papa!"

Ethan ran into his father's arms.

"What is it, Ethan? Why are you running?"

"Mama says you got two names!"

Connor smiled at his son. "Well, yes. I do have two names."

"Mama said your name is Connor. What's your other name, Papa?"

He pulled the boy onto his knee.

"My real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton," Connor replied slowly.

He breathed in laughter at his son's botched attempts at saying his name.

"Ethan."

"Huh?"

"Repeat after me. Ra-doon."

"Ra-doon."

"Ha."

"Ha," Ethan repeated after his father.

"Gay-doon."

"Gay-doon."

Connor poked his son in the stomach playfully. "Now, say that all together."

"Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon."

He ruffled Ethan's hair.

"You have a long name, Papa!" Ethan cried.

"Yes. It's long, but it's a _special_ name."

Katherine opened the back door, standing in the frame.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ethan!"

Connor stood, his son tucked gently on his hip. He smiled at Katherine's usage of his birth name.

"Time for dinner, boys."

She turned on her heel to finish preparing dinner.

"Mama can say your name real good!"

"Your mother's special to me, so she can say it."

* * *

Connor put his son down in the hallway, following after him as he sprinted to the kitchen.

"I want a special name too, Papa!" Ethan said, crawling into a chair at the dinner table.

Back turned, Katherine smiled at their banter.

"Can you make _me_ a special name too?"

"You already _have_ a special name," Connor said.

"I do?"

Connor nodded.

"What is it?" asked the boy.

Connor and Katherine shared a knowing smile.

"_Ethan._"


End file.
